


Soulmate's Color

by readmeandsmile



Series: things i wrote that i am proud of [2]
Category: I Didn't Do It (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readmeandsmile/pseuds/readmeandsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Well, when I turned eighteen, everything turned black and white.”  She furrows her eyebrows together because everything turning black and white is strange for her- very strange- she didn’t even know that was possible for everything to lose its colour one day. She thought princesses always wore pink clothes and not black and white. She thought her favourite stuffed bear was brown and cuddly not black and white. How can someone change colour like that? Why would they want to?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Why would you want to change colour?” She pulls on her dad’s sleeve. “I don’t want my pink dress to look boring. “</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Her dad laughs.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“It happens when you’re eighteen pumpkin.”  Jasmine counts and holds up eighteen fingers: a ten and an eight. “That’s right pumpkin.”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Everything will come back once you meet your soulmate.”  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate's Color

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo  
> If you're wondering why I'm writing a Jogan fanfic in ao3 it is because fanfiction is a (insert rude synonyms to the word jerk) so ao3 is my place
> 
> I still like wattpad and I'm even thinking of writing a jogan book on wattpad sooo if you have any ideas feel free to leave them on my twitter or my tumblr. (They're on my profile)
> 
> I just got this random idea in my head when I came across this post on tumblr so I hope you like it even if it was rushed.
> 
> If you're new to ao3, be sure to hit kudos at the bottom of the page! thank you mwah!

“Daddy, how did you and Mommy meet?”  Little Jasmine Kang aged three asks her parents one day when she is laid on the soft carpet of their living room floor, doodling a picture of her parents- her mom and dad holding hands.

“Well she is my soulmate.” 

Jasmine cocks her head to the side in confusion and her dad smiles at the cute response.  He swoops down to her level and sits down on the carpet-crossing his legs- and she shifts to make room. He beckons the drawing with a proud smile and she shakes her head to say it is not finished.

“What is a soulmate?” She asks, her eyes still on the drawing and not on her father.

“It is someone who’s destined to be with you.”

She looks up this time and her dad smiles.

“It’s who you’ll marry.”

She pushes the crayons away because marriage has always been an exciting topic for her. She’s always wanted to marry a handsome prince and for the handsome prince to ask her to dance and then kiss later.  She loves love and she cannot wait to fall in love just like her mom and dad did.

“So how did you know Mommy was your soulmate?”

“Well, when I turned eighteen, everything turned black and white.” 

She furrows her eyebrows together because everything turning black and white is strange for her- very strange. She didn't even know that was possible for everything to lose its colour one day. She thought princesses always wore pink clothes and not black and white. She thought her favorite stuffed bear was brown and cuddly not black and white. How can someone change colour like that? Why would they want to?

“Why would you want to change colour?”

She pulls on her dad’s sleeve.

“I don’t want my pink dress to look boring. “

Her dad laughs. A hearty chuckle that is.  Like how, universally, all dads- or even moms- would laugh when their kid asks a naive question. _Why are skies blue? Where do babies come from?_

Jasmine is more confused than before. She never lets go of the soft material of her dad’s favourite sweatshirt he wears around the house-which smell homey- and her dad gently pushes her hand away.

“It happens when you’re eighteen pumpkin.” 

Jasmine counts and holds up eighteen fingers: a ten and an eight.

“That’s right pumpkin.”

“Everything will come back once you meet your soulmate,”  He strokes her cheek.  “Only you will see the colour black and white, the rest will be able to see what beautiful dresses you are wearing.” 

She grins- happy that people can still see her drawings and her dresses- and her dad leaves the room.

 

Her mom and dad get divorced a year later and she cries and clings onto her mom’s legs when she tries to leave the house. 

 

“Let her go pumpkin,” Her dad says, not making any effort to peel his crying child off his now ex-wife’s leg. He’s too devastated and he knows Jasmine will be too when he pulls her away from her mother.

“I’ll still see you pumpkin,” Her mom says, swooping down to Jasmine’s level and looking into her child’s beautiful hazel eyes so that she knows she’s not just making a promise to get her to stop crying.

“But you guys were…” Jasmine hiccups and rubs her eyes. “Somemates.”

“Soulmates,” Her dad says from behind her. 

Jasmine runs to her dad and pulls him towards her mother who is standing near the trunk of the car, wiping her tears away. He shakes his head to her daughter, whispers no and stop and tries to stay on the spot he’s in, gluing his feet to the ground.

“Soulmates,” She says again. Yells it this time. Yells, cries and collapses on the ground.

“Goodbye Jasmine,” Her mom waves even though she’s not looking. “Bye Stephen.” 

Her dad carries her back into the house and waits for the big expectant tantrum Jasmine might pull to get her mother back. A pounding in his back with her fists, a scream and a yell, asking to be put down so she can run to New York (or the car.)

She instead falls asleep, her head rested on her dad’s shoulder and her idea of marriage and love changes.

 

 

She meets Logan when they are four years old.

 

 

She moves to Chicago with her dad after two months of the divorce for a new beginning, fresh start, undo button, however people define it.

She gets enrolled into Ditka School where she meets Lindy, Garrett and Delia. She meets Lindy first and they instantly become best friends. She meets her brother Logan later when Lindy invites her for a play date on her first day of school. She also learns that her house is just ten minutes away from Lindy and her heart bursts with excitement at the sound of that.

“This is my brother Logan,” Logan shyly waves. “He’s weird.” 

She notices Logan has a really cool robot which moves at a certain time. She watches the robot flex his arm and walk around the coffee table and then turn into a car- which she had no idea robots could do.

“Cool robot.”

She shifts near the robot to inspect it further and Logan turns the car into a robot again.

“How did you do that!?” She gasps and shifts even closer to try and figure out the logic between it.

“I have a remote.”

He holds out the remote in front of her.

“Wanna try it?”

“Yes!”

He hands her the remote and instructs which button to press. The two stand close, shoulders touching, looking at the way the robot sticks a leg out.

“I can make it do a dance!”

She gives him back the remote and watches Logan press multiple buttons on the remote which makes the robot do the robot dance. She squeals and claps her hands and Logan beams at her. 

She grins back, happy with her new friendship and her dad’s decision with moving to Chicago.

 

 

Logan sees her cry for the first time when they are eight years old and Jasmine’s mom visits for the first time after the divorce.

 

 

 “You okay Jasmine?”  Logan says, entering his basement in which Jasmine ran off to. Logan’s parents thought it would be a good idea to treat her mom some dinner after her long trip from New York which is why the basement was where she was.

She says nothing back to him because her dad was the person she would cry to and not Logan, who was just a friend.

“Did someone say something?” 

Silent.

“Was it Derek?”

Derek was someone that gave Jasmine a hard time in school when she transferred and Logan was always her hero when she was being attacked.  He had jumped onto Derek’s back when he saw Derek pushing Jasmine on the ground and calling her names.

Derek stopped but Logan was still determined to protect her. 

“Tell me if he bothers you again,” was what he had said after he was yelled by Principal Tanner.

“You know my parents are divorced?”

Logan nods.

“Seeing my mom today makes me miss them together.”

He sits down on the spot next to her.

“They were soulmates.”

 “What’s that?” He cocks his head in confusion and asks. Jasmine laughs at his bewildered expression and he smiles; feels proud of cheering her up.

“Apparently it’s someone who you’re supposed to marry,”  She leans in close and whispers like it’s a secret.

“When you’re eighteen, everything goes black and white and it only comes back after you meet your soulmate,” She adds, whispering the words again.

Logan’s mouth hangs open.

“So your mom and dad met because your dad could see colours again?”

Jasmine nods.

“That is cool!”

“I don’t believe in that soulmate stuff though,”  Logan raises his eyebrows in confusion.  “My dad and my mom are not together.”

“Yeah, sounds stupid,” Logan says-even though he likes the concept of soulmates and finds it interesting. 

Hey, anything for a friend, right?

Jasmine nods in agreement.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” He says each word in a silly voice, each one sounding different.

She giggles and he laughs with her. It turns into a laughing fit and then Jasmine shushes the laughter with a finger to her lips and a final giggle.

“Why were they divorced?”  Logan says after slowing his laugh down.

“My dad told me that sometimes things don’t happen the way they’re supposed to,” Jasmine says with a sad sigh.

Logan nods. He looks at Jasmine when she sighs next to him and the sadness reappears in her face.

“Don’t be sad,”  His eyes flicker to Jasmine’s eyes. “Just be happy that you’ve got both of them in your lives even if they can’t be together.” 

She nods, sadness still planted on her face.

“It’s like me and my action figure Joey,” She furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “Even though I want his head and his body to go back together, I can’t because they’re not gonna get back together.” 

She laughs a little.

“So now I have an army head and a headless monster wearing army stuff.” 

Her laugh amplifies and it echoes in the room. 

“It’s true though! I’ll show you if you want!”

It’s different to the laugh a minute ago because this time, her negative thoughts are gone and the only thing flashing through her brain is Logan’s army monster.

She decides to thank him for washing the negativity away and the next thing he knows, Logan feels soft lips touch his cheek and his heart jumps at the sudden touch.

“Thank you,”  Jasmine says with a smile.

 

 

They also share their first kiss when they are eight years old.

 

 

She falls in love with Logan when they are thirteen.

 

 

It starts off with a nice thing to do for a friend-which was to get a girl he liked to notice him. A girl named Jenna who had a lovely shade of brunette for hair-making her hair look out of place-and a lovely smile she always carried with her.  Jenna was also very nice with a loving personality-which she knew from sitting next to her in English and chatting about Shakespeare and how boring it is.

So she thought Logan and Jenna would be perfect because they were both great people and they looked cute together so she came up with the plan to date Logan.

Well, fake date.

This was a great plan because Jenna would notice what a good boyfriend he is and go out with him and also Mike (her ex- boyfriend who dumped her for no reason) would want her back.

So they become boyfriend and girlfriend.

 

But she didn't expect Logan to get her flowers or to carry her to class or to pay for smoothies on their date because that was not the Logan she knew. Logan she knew was a guy who used to love cars, robots and action figures as a kid. Logan she knew was a guy who once pushed her off the swing too hard and she got her first cut in her knee.  Logan she knew was a guy who once released a rat from its cage because he was too nice and too stupid. Logan she knew was a guy who copied her letter she wrote to her high school self which said: to wear a bra.  Logan she knows is a guy who’s an idiot that agrees that soulmates are stupid.

Now the Logan she knows is a guy who’s sweet, the guilty criminal who pulls her heartstrings and makes her believe in love again. She doesn’t know what to do.

 

Logan and Jenna don’t work and Jasmine does a secret fist pump to the air when she finds out.  Logan and Jasmine meet for a study date about Chemistry- which was what was agreed between them when they started high school because Logan was terrible at it.

“How was your date?” She asks with a big smile because she is a nice person and she wants Logan to be happy.

“Jenna is a nice person…” He pauses at that and the way he pauses states there is an awkward sentence that goes along with that blank space.

“But?” She drawls, leans forward and asks. Her internal state is choreographing a happy dance and she hopes she doesn’t slip out an excited squeal out loud.

“The date was boring.”

She rolls her eyes because she knows Jenna and Jenna is not boring. They have a lovely chat about Shakespeare which consists of jokes with wordplay and appearance nit-picking like talking about his hair. Even though she likes Logan and she’s happy he’s single, she still thinks he’s an idiot for making bad decisions.

“Jenna is not boring; we have a great time in English; she’s very funny.”  

Jasmine starts to laugh as she tries to remember a funny Hamlet pun to tell Logan.

Logan stops her with his hand and she rolls her eyes.

“Yes Jenna is a funny person, let’s sign her up to stand-up, I get it Jasmine,” Logan says and Jasmine rolls her eyes again.

“It’s not that she isn't funny…”  

he rolls her hand asking him to continue.  

“We just didn’t have any chemistry.”

 _You and I have chemistry._  She whispers but Logan doesn’t hear her.

“Thanks for helping me out though.”

He pats her on the shoulder and she flinches at the sudden touch.

“Whoa you okay?” He asks with a concerned voice-his eyes widened and his foreheads creased.

“Yeah, let’s do this!” She exclaims to show Logan she is fine even though her heart rate is speeding up.

She opens her chemistry book completely missing the lovesick look Logan shoots off at her.

 

 

She decides to tell Logan how she feels when they are fourteen.

 

 

After using up a year to decide what to do on her feelings, she decides to tell him when she’s supposed to meet him for a study date.

“Hi Jaz,” Logan walks in, hand in hand with a girl she’s never seen before. “This is my girlfriend Erin.”

Those five words makes something inside her shatter, like her mom’s favorite vase which she accidentally broke when she was two.  The shattered feelings is replaced with a punch in the stomach feeling and the feeling of wanting to throw up.

But she’s a nice friend so she greets the girl with a happy smile and the two take a seat in the table.

“So how did you two meet?”  She asks, through gritted teeth.

“Well a week ago, Erin and I literally bumped into each other when I was on my way to Rumble Juice and she was on her way to school.” 

He turns to give her a peck on the lips and Jasmine nearly pukes in her mouth.

“We hung out for a couple of days and then we made it exclusive on the last day of the week.” 

Jasmine exclaims happily and pretends to look elated as she hugs Logan. She punches Logan’s arm afterwards.

“Nice one,” She whispers to him and he grins.

“Well you guys have fun on your study date.”

Erin waves everyone goodbye. Logan gets a flirty wave and a wink and Jasmine an unsure one.

Jasmine admits she is pretty with her glossy curled brunette hair which makes her look like a model and pretty eyes-which Jasmine accidentally caught glimpse of.  Logan seems to like brunette so that cheers her up a bit. 

She voices her thoughts with a fake smile.

“Wow! She’s pretty isn't she?”

“She goes to Kingswood so she’s really smart as well!” 

Jasmine gives Logan another fake smile and a thumbs up along with it.

“Awwww….”

Logan gives her a cute look. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

“What?” 

The cute look turns into a smug smile which extends as he rests his elbow on the table and leans closer to Jasmine.

“Is someone jealous?”  He asks, that stupid smug smile still there like someone stapled it to his face to cause Jasmine annoyance.

“Why would I be jealous?”  She asks in the calmest voice she can pull off even though her voice squeaks and reaches to an octave higher.

“See? Your voice went higher!” He points and laughs, slapping his hand on the table like it was the funniest thing in the world.  Jasmine smacks his arm.

He rubs her arm, a calming someone down technique he’s learned over the years seeing Jasmine upset and angry countless times.

“Don’t worry Jaz, I still want you to teach me Chemistry.”

I don’t care if I teach you or don’t teach you.”

Jasmine clears her throat because her voice is a little hoarse. Logan laughs at the pitch still being high even though she’s cleared it many times.

“So if you wanna study with your girlfriend….” She looks him in the eyes which she’s proud of because looking in the eyes when you’re lying is hard. “Just tell me.”

“Nah,” He shakes his head. “I wanna stay with you.” 

 

Even though it had a platonic context, she still blushes and her stupid secret remains a secret.

 

 

Logan gets an offer to enroll early in his college of choice courtesy of Erin when they are seventeen.

 

 

“You’re moving to New York!?” His parents and his sister exclaim when they read his letter he got from NYU.

“Nosy parkers!” He shouts, goes to his dad, and pokes him in the chest.

“NOSY!” 

“PARKERS!” He yells in his sister and his mother’s face.  Lindy and his mother rub their ears as he turns to go to his room-not before he snatches the letter off his dad’s meddling hands.

“Hang on, let’s talk about this!” His mom says after she’s got her hearing back. Logan stops, decides engaging in a conversation about going to college before his sister is quite amusing and turns to his mother.

“Talk then,” He gestures to his mom. “Talk about how I’m going to college before Lindy.”

Lindy growls at the sound of that and Logan smirks at the satisfying response. His parents are not amused and are still demanding for an explanation with crossed arms on their chest and scowl looks.

“You haven’t even graduated yet, you can’t go,” says his dad and his mom nods along to the statement.

“Well I won’t be in the graduation ceremony but I will get my diploma.” 

Their parents share a look between them, that look Logan has seen multiple times, that look that tells him he’s talking nonsense and his parents are trying to wrap their heads around the ridiculousness.  It’s also a look that is the perfect other half to his excuses and not his life choices so he’s a little offended.

“I’m not gonna get my diploma just like that,” He snaps his fingers,  “I’ll do all my exams and get my grades before I go.”

Silence. No objections leaving Logan frustrated and muttering it’s not fair as he bumps his head on the headboard constantly till his parents stop him from getting a concussion. It’s happened a countless times you see.

“I’m proud of you,”  His dad pats him in the back and when Logan’s expression is replaced with a puzzled look, he stretches his lips to a proud smile to confirm. “I mean it.”

“Thanks dad.”

Logan mirrors the smile and is attacked by an unexpected hug from Lindy.

“I’m gonna miss you,”  She whimpers in his shoulder and that sentence is only shared between him and his sister and not his parents; he feels like it doesn’t need to, the hug is proof itself.

“I’ll miss you too Lili.” 

A stupid nickname that he gave Lindy when he was six. She called him Lolo as a payback but the nickname stuck and they were called Lili and Lolo all through childhood which he had no problems with.

“Alright!” His mom shouts, breaking the hug between the siblings. “You need to work hard for a couple of weeks if you wanna go to NYU.”

Logan smiles and gives her a salute which she cannot help but laugh at.

 “I’ll ask Jasmine to tutor me.” 

She nods, agrees with the idea and pulls her son in for a hug.

“Who would have thought the least smart child would go to college early?”

Logan chuckles under his mom’s embrace.

“Shh, you’ll upset Lindy.” 

 

Jasmine finds out about the move in school the next day.

“I can’t believe you’re moving to New York,” Garrett says with a sad smile. “Who am I going to do manly things with?”

“I’m sorry man,” Logan apologizes and he really means it. He’s really sorry for leaving his friends when they had plans graduating together and throwing their hats in the air in sync. 

“Don’t make me get a manicure,” Garrett turns to Lindy, Jasmine and Delia and pleads. Jasmine laughs and strokes his arm whispering _they won’t_ because it wouldn't be fair for him.

“I’m not leaving yet.”

They all look at Logan.

“I just have to do my exams before I do.” 

“That sucks,”  Garrett says, patting him in the back.

“Yeah, I need someone to tutor me though.”

Logan looks at Jasmine with begging eyes when he says that.

“Sure,” Jasmine says with a smile, shoving the heartbroken feeling down her guts so she doesn’t have to deal with it.

“Thanks Jasmine.”

He gives her a grateful smile and the heartbroken forest she has grown on the inside gets attacked by butterflies. 

Logan leaves saying he has to meet Erin and the four watch the blond lad go from the door. After he’s fully gone and his thick hearing isn’t in their presence anymore, Lindy holds Jasmine’s hand which was stretched on the table.

“You okay Jaz?” She asks in her caring motherly voice.

“Yeah I’m fine, why?”  Jasmine manages to say through a lump in her throat and she clears her throat to hide the gut-wrenching feeling.

“We know you like Logan.” 

Jasmine stutters, tries to function a sentence together that doesn’t give the denial away but Lindy shakes her head.

“Garrett heard you say it.”

Jasmine glares at Garrett who waves nervously and scratches his forearm-causing Delia to smack his hand away and scold him. Lindy turns Jasmine’s head towards her.

“You need to tell Logan how you feel!” 

Jasmine glances around the table and they all give her a nod of confirmation- Garrett an awkward one since he gets stuck in a headlock- and she sighs hoping it will take some of the sadness away from her.

“He’s going to New York because of Erin! If you tell him, he’ll stay.”  

Jasmine scoffs.

“He’s always liked you Jaz.”

Delia releases Garrett from his trap and Garrett nods, rubbing his neck and getting his neck muscles back in its place.

“Ever since he went on a date with Jenna, he said he had the most fun when you were with him,” says Lindy.

Jasmine shakes her head in disbelief and excuses herself to get some air. Lindy tugs on her sleeve and asks her to stay with her eyes begging for another five minutes. Jasmine nods and sits down.

“Look you don’t have to believe in the fact Logan likes you too,” Jasmine whispers _he doesn’t_ and Lindy shushes her. “But if you do tell him how you feel, he’ll stay.”

“It’s not that easy Linds.”

“Why?”

“Telling someone how you feel is always nerve-wrecking.” 

Lindy nods because it is- even if the boy likes you back. The blonde drums her fingers on the table- Delia glares at her- taps her chin, and explores every sector of her brain.

She then remembers she has a piece of crumpled paper on her pocket that has a music store’s address on it.

“I know!”

She pulls out the said paper and hands it to Jasmine.

“You can give him a present he’s always wanted.”

 Jasmine stares at the destroyed paper, reads the address out loud-trying to recognize it.  She then hands it to a curious Garrett and Garrett and Delia inspect the paper.

Lindy rolls her eyes.

“It’s a music store guys.”

Delia snatches the paper from Garrett and tosses it away.

“Why do you have a music store’s address?”

“I was gonna give Logan a vinyl of his favorite album for a going away present.”

She stretches and picks the paper up.

“And now Jasmine will.”

She flails the paper in Delia’s face.

She takes the paper from Lindy who nudges it towards her. 

“I don’t know Logan’s favorite album.”

“I do,” Lindy smiles smugly.  “So I’m gonna tell you and you’re gonna give it to him.”

“How is that gonna tell him I like him?”

“Because it’s his favorite band…and he’s been looking for that vinyl for years.”

 

Logan ends up passing all his tests and he gives Jasmine a hug, tightening the embrace and swaying her from side to side.  They pull away after what seems like two minutes and they stare lovingly at each other. She feels herself leaning in.

“You’re going to the party Saturday right?”  Logan asks and ruins the perfect moment. She nods and his lips curve into an excited smile.

“Great!”

They both hear sounds of Erin calling his name and Logan takes his hands off her back.

“See you Jaz.”  

 

She takes the destroyed paper out of her locker and stares-contemplates until she shoves it in her pocket and leaves the school building.

 

 

She tells Logan how she feels when they are seventeen, in Logan’s going away party.

Well, she writes to him.

 

 

“Hey Jaz,” Logan greets with a happy smile when she arrives to the door with a gift bag.  They share a hug and he ushers her inside.

“I’ll be right back because my aunt wants a picture.”

She nods and waves him goodbye until she remembers the bag dangling from her wrist.

“Logan!”  She calls out.  He turns, looking concerned.

“I probably have to give you your gift before you go…”

She holds up the bag and he takes it, exclaiming happily at the gift.

“You didn't have to get me anything.” 

She waves him off. He leaves to take the picture until she tugs on the hem of his t-shirt.

“Don’t read the letter until I go.” 

He nods uncertainly and she pushes him forward.

“Your picture?”

“Oh right.” 

He snaps out of his thoughts. 

_Why did Jasmine write me a letter?_

 

Logan finds out Jasmine’s feelings when they are seventeen, after the going away party.

 

 

He gets himself comfortable in his bed, stretches and flicks the lamp on the bedside table.  Jasmine’s present is rested on top of his stomach and he finally unwraps the gift- even though it’s a bag- when the lights are on.

He reads the letter first.

_Dear Logan,_

_Congrats dude! You made it! You are going to the college of your choice. I would say it was all my doing but that would be selfish._  

Logan laughs.

_But seriously I am so proud of you! I know how much you wanted to go to NYU. Have fun in New York and don’t forget us. Especially me who helped you._

_See? That was selfish..._

_There’s something I wanted to tell you for a long time and I know it’s a little stupid to tell you now but I didn’t wanna wreck your dreams of NYU._

_I can’t say it here but I hope you understand it with the gift along with this crappy letter._

_Love_

_Jasmine._

He takes the item out of the bag and it is wrapped beautifully in wrapping paper- cars printed everywhere- and he tears the papers impatiently.

After all the papers are gone and he’s made a mess, there is a vinyl of Coldplay’s X & Y on his lap- one that he’s been looking for all his life.

 

The party is the last time he sees Jasmine and he never gets the chance to tell her he feels the same.

 

 

Everything turns black and white for Logan when he’s eighteen.  Just him. No Jasmine.

 

 

He wakes up, rolls to the left in his bed and there is someone’s face at the end of it. He freaks out and screams.

“Surprise!” The person yells in his ear and he groans. 

“Seriously Bradley?”

He gets up on the bed, rubs his blurry visions dusting away the tiredness and the sleep dusts and there are four more people standing in the foot of his bed, holding a birthday cake.

“Surprise!” They all yell simultaneously and Erin sits on the edge of his bed to show him the cake.

“It’s chocolate fudge,” Logan leans in closely to look at the cake, “Your favorite.”

“Why is it black?” 

He looks around the room. Everything is black and white even the posters of cars he has on his dorm room which are supposed to be blue and red because that’s what he prefers. His eyes go next to Erin and the necklace he gave her on her sixteen birthday is not gold anymore.

“It’s brown dude,”  Bradley says with a concerned look; his favorite Knicks shirt is black and white except for blue and white. That freaks Logan out even more.

“No it’s not!”

He jumps out of bed startling his girlfriend and his friends.

“Everything is black and white.”

He looks for his favorite socks which he flung somewhere last night but he’s finding it hard to identify the socks since everything looks the same. He paces around the room in a panicky manner and Erin hands Jake the cake to calm him down.

“Erin, why are your eyes black?”

He shakes her like a rattle and she gently ushers him to bed.

“He must have been suffering from Soulmate Color.”

“What’s that?” Logan asks, his voice muffled since he has his head buried in his pillow.

“When you turn eighteen, everything goes black and white and only your soulmate can bring the colors back.” 

“Why isn't he seeing colors then? Erin’s here,” asks Luke.

“Because I’m not his soulmate.” 

Bradley laughs mockingly and Jake slaps his arm.  

 

Erin goes to Logan’s closet, takes out his favorite choice of clothes he’s worn several times and flings it towards him.

“Get dressed.” 

He catches his shirt in his hands.

“Why?”

“We’re going to Chicago.”  

She points at Jake.

“Jake you’re driving.”

“Aww man! Why am I always the driver?” He groans, taking his car keys from Logan’s bedside table.

“Why are we going to Chicago?”  Luke asks, pushing a groaning Jake and a giddy Bradley-who loves to travel- out in the hallway.

“To meet his soulmate.” 

They all widen their eyes and Erin, annoyed, pushes them out in the hallway and instructs them to get the car ready.

Logan obediently starts getting changed. He starts taking his shirt off and it gets stuck in his head.

“Who’s my soulmate?” He muffles and Erin pulls his shirt down for him.

“Jasmine.” 

Logan freezes and his body feels stiff like everything is made out of wood.  Erin snaps her fingers in front of his face and he’s pulled back to reality again.

“Jasmine’s not my soulmate.”

“I see the way you look at her; I see the way you guys interact with each other.” 

Erin picks his chosen jeans off his bed and hands it out him.

“If she’s not your soulmate then I don’t know who is…”

“But what if she’s not…?”

He pauses because he’s scared of the end sentence that completes the blank space. Erin goes to the bedside table, pulls the top drawer and the vinyl of Coldplay is revealed.

“Even if she’s not, you should still be with the girl that gave you the best gift…”

His eyes flicker to the vinyl rested on that drawer and he quickly puts his trousers and his jacket on.

“Let’s go get your soulmate!”

Erin runs to the door excitedly but Logan stays still.

She beckons towards the door.

“Logan, come on!”  

“Erin…”

She stops running.

“What?”  

“I’m sorry,”  He apologizes and his face tightens in guilt.  He really is sorry about how at all the times they’re been together, Jasmine was on his mind and the only reason they dated was to keep Jasmine out of his mind.

Erin rolls her eyes, runs towards him and gives him a hug.

“Never let her go,” She whispers in his ear and gives him a final kiss on the cheek. That cheers him up and his frown curves into a shit-eating grin.

“Let’s go get you your girl,” She says with a wink and they run to the door, hand in hand for the final time.

 

It takes them eleven hours to get to Chicago but they finally make it. The clock reads 12am and his eyes feels tired and groggy.  But he still feels excited to see Jasmine. He exhales and inhales sharply in nervousness and Erin rubs his back to calm him down.

“We should do this tomorrow. I can’t do this now!” He whispers to Erin and she rolls her eyes.

“My sister Lindy’s home and she’ll let us in!”

He receives a smack in the arm.

“Ow!”

“It’s more special, I mean you traveled eleven hours to see her.”  

“We’re here!” Bradley who took over driving yells in the car. 

“Too late now.” 

Erin winks and follows Luke who gets out of the car.

 

The doorbell rings in the Kang residence and nobody reacts to the loud chime. The doorbell rings again and just like last time, nothing happens.  The doorbell rings for the last time and Jasmine hears it this time. She groans, mutters some swear words under her breath and _who is it at this ungodly hour_ and gets out of bed.

The doorbell rings again.

“For god sake, I’m coming!” She yells as quiet as possible because her dad is still sleeping and goes downstairs.

When she opens the door, the automatic porch light turns on and there’s Logan standing there pushing something away in her bush.

When Logan sees Jasmine, his mouth hangs open and his eyes tear up. He looks around Jasmine’s door frame and the color is-just like how it was when he was four going to Jasmine’s birthday party- brown.

“Logan, what are you doing at…..” She checks her watch. “12:07 in the morning?”

“Roses are red…”

He points to the roses that are printed on Jasmine’s pajamas and she gently pushes her hand away.

“If you came all the way down to Chicago to tell me your stupid poems again...”

He laughs.

“What was it?” She taps on her chin. “Oh! Roses are red, violets are blue, I’m hungry, Ice-cream.”  

He laughs and she can’t help but suppress a chuckle too.

“Roses are red….” He starts off and she rolls his eyes.

“Violets are blue...” 

“Yeah?”

“I am your soulmate…”

He grins sheepishly.

“Can I kiss you now?” 

Jasmine’s throat goes dry and the same butterflies that haunted her comes vandalizing inside her stomach again.

“I would have said kiss you and that would have rhymed but I really wanna kiss you now.”

His sheepish grins turns into a smug one.

“Are you sure?” She asks and this time, Logan rolls her eyes.

“How old am I?”

“Eighteen yesterday.” 

He nods and there is a glint in his eyes that associate to all things dangerous and Jasmine’s a little terrified.

“What was supposed to happen to me?”

“You were supposed to see everything black and white.”

He nods, the evil smug smile never leaving his face.

“How come I can see the roses on your pajamas then?” 

He taps on his chin with his finger.

“Hmmm…”

Jasmine finally gets it and her mouth hangs open. She stares at Logan who’s enjoying this too much from the smug looks to that glint in his eyes.  The butterflies in her stomach go crazy and her throat feels like the Sahara dessert.

“So can we kiss or do you need another stupid poem?”  

She doesn’t need to be told twice because she leans in and connects Logan’s lips with hers. The one thing that she’s always wanted from the blond idiot, she finally gets.

They hear something rustling in Jasmine’s bushes and a teenage boy cheer as loud as he can.  Jasmine pulls away from the kiss and squeals.

“Aww man I was enjoying that,” Logan says with a wink and she points to the bush.

“Honey, can my friends from Chicago that drove me here stay in your place for a few days?”  He asks, giving his new girlfriend the cutest smile he can show her in order to convince her.

“Only if you kiss me again because that was terrible,” replies Jasmine with a sly smile.

“Can’t say no to that…”

He reconnects their lips again and the four remaining stay trapped in the bush.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jasmine and Logan get married when they are twenty six.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... what do you think?
> 
> I have no idea who Logan's or even Austin's favorite band is but I put Coldplay in there because who doesn't love Coldplay? (I LOVE THEM as you can tell haha)
> 
> Be sure to tell me whaddaya think on the comments or on my twitter or tumblr.
> 
> Shameless advertising sucks but you gotta do what you gotta do
> 
> \- Anima


End file.
